The referenced application Ser. No. 632,379, filed July 19, 1984, describes a triggering arrangement for a passenger restraint system in which a deceleration sensor is provided which, in combination with an evaluation circuit, is secured to a common support plate, located in a housing. Preferably, the support plate is a metal plate. The metal plate and the housing are connected, preferably by a screw connection, with a wall of the triggering device, since the inertia of the metal plate does not permit an independent connection of a printed circuit board or the like.